


Saturday Morning Breakfast

by NiteStorm



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family Collection [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good But Annoying Father Asmodeus, Good Grandfather Asmodeus, Magnus Bane Son Of Greater Demon Asmodeus, Malec Established Relationship, Malec Parenthood, Multi, lightwood-bane family, shadowhuntersTV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteStorm/pseuds/NiteStorm
Summary: Lightwood-Bane Family CollectionJust one of your typical Lightwood-Bane Saturday morning breakfast.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lightwood-Bane Family Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Saturday Morning Breakfast

Saturday Morning Breakfast 

Magnus happily moves around the kitchen humming a happy tune putting final touches on Saturday morning homemade breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs as Rafael enters lovingly greeting “Good Morning Papa.” as he is turning on the wall flat screen tv to CNN, and then taking his seat at the table.

“Good Morning My Love.” Magnus loving, snapping his fingers turning off the tv, as he places a glass of orange juice in front of his nine-year-old son.

“Papa . . . I need to know what happened while I slept.” Rafael whines pitifully looking up at him.

“Your nine . . .” Magnus loving reminds his little shadow hunter returning to the granite counter for another food platter.

“When your ninety-two we’ll discuss you getting a job with the New York Downworld Council. Till then you eat.” Magnus emotionally loving points out sitting the platter down, then placing a quick kiss on unruly curly black silk before returning to the counter.

“Ninety-two.” Rafael huffs placing pancakes and bacon on his plate.

“I was actually two hundred and two before I was allowed to get my first job.” Magnus light heartedly informs returning to the table with his teacup and taking his seat.

“Two hundred and two.” Rafael loving in aww; before taking a bite of pancake.

Magnus gives his son a wink as he beings to eat his own breakfast.

“Was it at the London Institute?” Rafael excitedly questions between bites; thinking back to his Grand Uncle Ragnor Fell’s stories.

“I’ve had many jobs . . .” Magnus begins with a smile but stops as the two Non-Morning Lightwood-Bane family members enter. 

Magnus clicks his fingers and the norm large Daddy mug of black coffee is placed beside his husband’s plate as he zombie like helps their six-year old zombie like son into his booster seat.

Magnus and Rafael carefully greet with Good Morning and they get the normal, rolling sleepy eyes and moans.

“Tell me more about your jobs.” Rafael excitedly pleads, as Alec sleepily prepares Max’s plate and then his own, never will understand why the need to get up so early when they don’t have to; never will understand his husband and eldest son’s obsession with mornings. 

“The craziest job I ever had was a coiffeur in a lovely little French boutique . . .” Magnus happily reminiscing; Rafael always excited to hear anything about his parent’s adventures. 

“I bet Asmodeus really loved that.” Alec sarcastically mumbles taking a sip of coffee. 

“What’s a coi . . .” Rafael tries to ask.

“Coiffeur . . . is the French word for what you know as a hairdresser.” Magnus lovingly explains.

“Papa . . . Why? . . . You’re the son of a Prince of Hell . . . King of Edom.” Rafael totally devastated; Magnus’ mouth opens several times to try to calm his son, as there is a swish of wind at the counter.

“Answer your son’s question.” Asmodeus evilly teases helping himself to coffee.

“Kakek.” Both boys happily cheer. 

“Father.” Magnus greets clicking his fingers and the four sitting table now six with a place setting between Rafael and Alexander.

“My beautiful boy . . . you know how you play video games for fun . . .” Asmodeus lovingly tries to explain as he places a tender loving kiss on the top of each of his Cucu’s head before taking a seat at the table.

“Back in the day your Papa didn’t have video games, so he played with hair.” Asmodeus tries to cheerfully explain away one of their Papa’s rebellious stages with a laugh placing pancakes on his plate.

“Sooo how have you been?” Asmodeus politely asks; way too early for always stressed son in law.

“Good . . . and yourself?” Alec graciously; way too early for father in law. 

“Good.” Asmodeus answers as they both find their breakfast plates delicious.

Mangus wondering which of their eyes will roll into another dimension first. 

“What’s on the Lightwood-Bane agenda?” Asmodeus questions after a few moments of everyone eating. 

“Lion KING.” Both boys happily cheer, and he quickly happily cheering as he nonchalantly telepathically questions his son on what in the name of Edom is a Lion King that his Cucu’s are excitedly explaining.

“Cinema.” Magnus telepathically.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Asmodeus’ appalled that it is a mundane cinema, that they have to glamour themselves, but relaxes into time with his family; nonchalantly making the boys boxes of chocolate candy and drinks never ending.

**Author's Note:**

> *Indonesia name for Grandfather Kakek ~ Grandchildren Cucu ~ Grandmother Nenek


End file.
